O City Jazz
by Da God Cane
Summary: In the wake of Anarchy Stocking's betrayal, confusion and despair have lingered. Sent by heaven to sort this mess out, Renegade Boots goes in pursuit of the rogue angel. Evil conspires against her though, and she'll need all the help she can get.


The highway between Oten City and Daten City is at least 30 kilometers long.

Running across arid desert, over rocky canyon and through dense forest, very few travel this way. When one who has lived in Daten or Oten City mentions "The Devil's Road", they rarely if ever aren't speaking about this sprawling stretch of track runs an unbearable length. If an outsider were to ever mention taking the scenic route to either city to a resident who has traveled the way from either place, they would most likely respond with a very calm but annoyed "fuck you". The sheer length of such a travel would be too much for any sane human being to cross, not even mentioning the resources needed, or the dangerous creatures rumored to creep in the night.

Demons, some say.

"Hello, this is the 777th Platoon, 1st Sergeant Renegade Boots, coming in from live from The Devil's Road. Currently, I am en route to Oten City to investigate reports of the rogue angel Anarchy Stocking. A dangerously skilled former angel who allegedly has declared herself a double agent, and has murdered her sister Anarchy Panty, I am to apprehend and detain her at all costs. Intelligence says she has allied herself with the demon commander Corset and is heading towards Oten City to open another Hellsmonkey Gate."

The gunmetal decorated hybrid hummer/MPV roared down the highway at top speed, easily besting any human bullet train, and leaving scorched asphalt in it wake. At the head, setting away her mission log speaker, the driver dialed a number into the dashboard panel's touch screen and leaned back in her seat.

Her short black downward spikes of hair stuck to her face and neck as she leaned back.

She closed her eyes and craned her head up. "Deep Throat, end autopilot at 1100 hours and switch to cruise gear now."

"1st Sergeant Renegade, we'll be arriving in two hours, are you sure you want to turn in now?" said a computerized yet distinctly suave male voice.

"I may not be human, Deep Throat, but I still need my sleep. Wake me in two."

"Aye aye, Sergeant Renegade, initializing autopilot now."

Boots kicked the one foot that was still wearing her namesake item of clothing up on the dashboard and used the bare other to tug it off with her toes. Thankful for her angel physiology, the lavender smell that began to fill the truck was calming as opposed to repulsive, to say the least. Wiggling the toes on her right foot in relief from being stuck on the gas all day before cracking them, she reclined in her seat and waited for sleep to claim her.

* * *

><p>It did not come as she wanted it to, and she was stuck in a drowsy mood until she felt the floor shift rapidly and the hummer slammed at force into some figure that she only got a glimpse of through squinted eyes before her face was flung forward into the windshield. Hard.<p>

"Ugh…_shit_! Ouch…" she groaned in pain, hoping her nose wasn't broken.

Boots blinked lights out of her eyes to see the road in front of her a mini crater some fifteen yards long in front of her.

'What the shit?' was the only coherent though in her head as she stepped out the vehicle, footwear forgotten to survey the damage.

The hummer had acquired negligible damage on the bumper (a fact that made Boots proud of her own hard work with armor-plating), but there was a splattering of blood what looked like it flew out of a persons mouth on impact all over the hood. Boots shivered, blood was never a good thing, especially in a car crash.

She followed the tear in the earth ahead and happened across a body. The scream that escaped her lips was deafening when she saw the prostrate, blood-covered frame of a young woman that lay before her.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit! Hey…hey!" Boots flung herself to the ground beside the unlucky victim and immediately pressed two fingers to her neck. She was surprised to feel a pulse, and reached for the chest above her ample bosom to find a steady heartbeat as well.

Relieved and confused, Boots pondered briefly what exactly kept this girl alive after being hit **that** freaking hard. But she didn't let her curiosity overcome her conscience. Deep Throat had all the medical supplies she would need between now and Oten City to give this person time to heal up and then explain why she was able to take a hit like that.

And maybe she could also explain that red skin of hers too.

"Who _are_ you?" she silently mouthed, taking the limp body into her arms and bringing it back to her hummer.

She loaded her onto to the backseat and closed the door. When she got in, Deep Throat spoke to her, voice calm, yet concerned.

"Renegade, are you all right?"

"Hook backseat passenger to life support systems."

Mechanical whirring and clinking was her from behind Boots as various needles and wires were stuck into the unconscious girl from steel arms emerging from a compartment in the ceiling.

Deep Throat repeated himself after a few moments of silence. "Are you all right?"

"I will be." She was lying her ass off, but she'd deal with the repentance in the morning. That was too much.

"Shutting down systems." Said Deep Throat.

"What-why?" Boots asked, pulling on the solitary boot she had kept on for driving.

* * *

><p>"You may not be human Renegade, but you need your sleep."<p>

"Hello, this is the 777th Platoon, 1st Sergeant Renegade Boots, coming in from live from The Devil's Road. I have an injured civilian with a skin condition with me. She was merely knocked unconscious when she was hit by my hummer, Deep Throat. Her status is miraculously well for someone was hit by a hummer at a few hundred miles per hour. I believe that fact merits a bit of questioning. This will not deter me from my mission however. I will continue on to Oten City as planned. Renegade Boots, out."

* * *

><p>Boots set her speaker away and pulled off her boot clumsily before falling into a deep sleep.<p>

When Boots awoke, her eyes remained shutting tightly. The sun beamed brightly through the window, birds chirping the sky. A much better feeling than last night, all things considered.

"Hey."

Boots turned in her seat, more surprised than anything. And then she saw…her.

* * *

><p>AN: Here we go again. Another multichapter fic that won't make it you say? I shall not. I honestly am just performing a social experiment with this chapter. But for as OC-filled as this may turn out to be, let's remember. Second season hasn't been announced, there are a bunch of unanswered questions regarding Stocking, and let's face it, we're all here for a little speculation. Thank you for tuning in. Next chapter is where I find just how far this story can go.


End file.
